


Путь во тьму

by LaurielAnarwen, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Het, Single work, Slash, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Сатин всегда считала, что путь традиций приведёт Мандалор во тьму, Бо-Катан с ней не соглашалась. Однако любую точку зрения можно переосмыслить.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze/Pre Viszla, Darth Maul/Pre Vizsla
Series: Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021





	Путь во тьму

— Я хочу узнать их историю, — сказал Визсла, и Бо-Катан поняла, что они вляпались. Вляпались в такое дерьмо банты, что если выберутся живыми — уже, считай, повезёт.

От джедаев не приходилось ждать ничего хорошего, никогда. У забраков с дрейфующего в космическом вакууме корабля были раны, явно оставленные световыми мечами — а значит, без джедаев не обошлось. Без джедаев… или кого похуже. У одного из забраков, того, что поизящней, вся нижняя половина тела была металлической, у второго, огромного, как гора, рука оканчивалась прижжённой лазером культёй, а чёрный узор татуировок на коже обоих говорил об их принадлежности к датомирцам. А Бо-Катан всегда думала, что это всё сказочки для детей…

Джедаи, датомирские воины… а где последние — там, если верить всё тем же сказочкам, и ведьмы. “Во что же мы влезли?”

Визсла, разумеется, не будет слушать, но и она молчать не будет, а там пусть он делает, что считает нужным.

— Это дурацкая идея, Пре, — сказала Бо-Катан, когда забраков расположили в медицинском отсеке крейсера Дозора, а меддроиды принялись за работу, бубня что-то про обезвоживание, обморожение, истощение. — Какие бы у них ни были счёты с джедаями, это не касается нас.

— Джедаи считают нас врагами, и их, видимо, тоже. Эти двое могут быть нам полезны.

— У джедаев нет <i>врагов</i>.

— Зато враги есть у джедаев, Бо-Катан. Я сказал, что они будут нам полезны, и они будут.

Визсла не сводил глаз с забрака с металлической половиной тела — скользил цепким взглядом по правильным точёным чертам, по прихотливому рисунку татуировки на красной коже, и что-то такое было в этом взгляде… Бо-Катан задалась вопросом, могут ли датомирские ведьмы околдовывать на расстоянии. И есть ли противоядие от их колдовства, в чём бы оно ни заключалось.

*

Их звали Мол и Саваж, и они действительно были датомирцами. И ситхами. Этого ни раздражающе болтливый Мол, ни тем более молчаливый Саваж не говорили, но Бо-Катан знала достаточно, спасибо сестрице и её излишне близкому знакомству с джедаями.

И, конечно, в этом не мог не быть замешан ди’кут и сын ди’кута Кеноби!

Мол очень много говорил — сначала Бо-Катан думала, что ему просто нравится слушать собственный голос, но нет, тут было что-то другое, и ей совсем не хотелось разбираться, что именно, — а Дозор внимал. Даже Визсла. Особенно Визсла! Конечно, у него был план, и весьма неплохой, по захвату власти на Мандалоре, и конечно, этот план включал в себя забраков, но для того, чтобы использовать кого-то в своих интересах, вовсе не обязательно на них так смотреть. Бо-Катан прекрасно знала этот взгляд — сама видела в зеркале. Так она смотрела на Визслу, а тот умело делал вид, что не замечает, и это было честно: он не мог ответить на её чувства, но не собирался и обнадёживать. Да и при чём тут чувства? Она в любом случае ушла бы с Дозором, ведь идиотская политика Сатин убивала Мандалор. Она и без этих никому не нужных чувств признала бы Визслу своим Манд’алором, потому что не знала никого достойнее. Чёрный Меч тоже был у него, никем не оспоренный, а что может служить лучшим доказательством легитимности?

А чувства — это для детей или для впавших в детство идиотов и идиоток вроде Сатин. Но всё же наблюдать за тем, как Визсла смотрит на сумасшедшего забрака, было мучительно.

— Мы вместе полетим на Мандалор, друг мой, — Визсла, улыбаясь, положил руку на плечо Мола — и тот, молниеносно развернувшись, оттолкнул его резким, злым движением. Саваж напрягся, дозорные притихли, Бо-Катан и — она заметила — Гар Саксон — положили руки на бластеры.

— Не смей, — зло сощурив золотые глаза, прошипел Мол. Глаза у него были такие же красивые, как и голос, и за это Бо-Катан почему-то ненавидела его лишь сильнее. — Мы не друзья.

Она ждала знака, хотя бы мимолётного и едва заметного — кивка головы, движения руки Визслы, чтобы выстрелить. Но он только хмыкнул:

— Как скажешь… союзник.

Визсла был уязвлён, это читалось на его лице слишком очевидно — или слишком очевидно для Бо-Катан, привыкшей замечать малейшие нюансы его настроения, — но смолчал, позволил этому осику оскорблять себя безнаказанно!

“Это часть плана, — Бо-Катан старалась дышать глубже и буквально заставила себя разжать стиснутые на рукояти бластера пальцы, — всё ради Мандалора. Потом забрак получит полной мерой и пожалеет, что открывал свой поганый рот”.

Мысль о том, что прежде Визсла, невзирая ни на какие планы, не спустил бы такого даже Дуку, она благоразумно загнала подальше.

*

Ублюдок! Ди’кут! Дерьмо банты! Бо-Катан говорила, что надо было убить его и его громилу-братца сразу, как они сыграли свою роль, но Визсла не послушал её и здесь, вместо этого приказав запереть их. Будто двери, пусть хоть сколь угодно прочные, и подавляющие связь с Силой ошейники могут удержать бурю. Визсла был силён и любил силу в других, и при всей своей неизбывной ненависти к Молу Бо-Катан не могла не понимать, что в нём находили другие, и Визсла в том числе. Просто Визсла был единственным достаточно амбициозным, чтобы поверить, что способен эту бурю укротить. Он и прежде замахивался на что-то себе не по зубам, но Бо-Катан всегда была рядом, чтобы образумить, и он пусть не всегда, но прислушивался.

Но не в этот раз.

Красный и чёрный мечи, схлёстываясь, шипели, гудели и плевались искрами, а они все стояли и смотрели, не смея двинуться: Саваж с одной стороны и воины Дозора — с другой. Тронный зал Мандалора принимал поединок, который определит дальнейшую судьбу Чёрного Меча, его хозяина и всей планеты.

Такие поединки священны, и вмешиваться нельзя — пристрелят свои же и будут правы, Бо-Катан и сама пристрелила бы кого угодно, вздумай он влезть в её поединок. Но сейчас!.. Визсла был обречён, она знала это каким-то шестым, седьмым, десятым чувством, видела в том, как двигался Мол — золотоглазый демон, ситх, сын и слуга датомирских ведьм, буря, заключённая в плоть. Для цивилизованной Галактики он был не более чем легендой, и сейчас в восторженном блеске глаз Гара Саксона, в том, как жадно ловила каждое движение Мола Рук Каст, Бо-Катан видела: они <i>хотят</i>, чтобы легенда стала былью. Хотят, чтобы этот датомирец был их Манд’алором. Жалкие, ничтожные предатели!

Только осознание того, что она станет такой же предательницей — пусть не самого Манд’алора, но его идеалов, — останавливало её от того, чтобы начать стрелять прямо сейчас. 

Один заряд — в лоб Саксону, ещё один — в грудь Саважу, а когда Мол отвлечётся, потому что не сможет не отвлечься, потому что даже у бури, у ситха, у демона есть свои слабости, — Визсла убьёт его, подтвердив право зваться Манд’алором. Потом он наверняка убьёт и её за вмешательство, но что с того, если он будет жив?

Жив, но навсегда опозорен, ведь такой поединок не может быть признан достойным, и кто будет служить Манд’алору, добившемуся победы бесчестно?

Бластер так и не покинул кобуру, и Бо-Катан пришлось смотреть на то, как гаснет свет в глазах Визслы, слушать, как кричат вокруг Дозорные, приветствуя нового Манд’алора.

“Эти древние варварские обычаи ведут нас во тьму! — как наяву услышала она голос Сатин. — Ну как ты не понимаешь! Власть, основанная на одной лишь силе, не стоит ничего, как и правитель, который умеет лишь размахивать оружием, но не править!”

Пре Визсла был не таким, он был настоящим мандалорцем и достойным Манд’алором, и виноват был лишь в том, что уступил в бою забраку, владеющему сразу и Силой, и магией Датомира. В словах сестры Бо-Катан и прежде видела здравое зерно, но всё же именно её путь, казалось, вёл во тьму куда вернее, чем проверенный тысячелетиями путь традиций и поединков.

Она смутно помнила, как кричала, как стреляла, как, захлёбываясь под шлемом злыми слезами, летела куда-то с теми, кто тоже отказался признать Мола — мало, их было так ужасно мало! Но они были, и они её спасли, потому что иначе она бы просто бросилась в самоубийственную лобовую атаку. Последний верный воин Дозора Смерти мог бы так поступить, но лидер нового отряда, отказавшегося признать результат поединка, — уже нет.

Прежний путь вёл во тьму — ту тьму, в которую канул Визсла, когда из его глаз ушла жизнь. Но Бо-Катан была жива, и была ещё жива, пусть и в плену, Сатин, и где-то в Галактике болтался тот, кого Мол торжественно звал своим главным врагом — джедай и генерал Республики Оби-Ван Кеноби. Джедаи не мстят никому, даже своим врагам (да у них и врагов-то вроде бы не должно быть), но они же защитники и спасители? Вот пусть защищает и спасает, особенно если Сатин значит для него хоть что-то, даже если не столько, сколько он значит для Сатин. Влюбиться в джедая! Вот уж верно, только её бестолковая идеалистка-сестра на такое способна.

Бо-Катан Криз, сестра бывшей герцогини Мандалора, правая рука бывшего лидера Дозора Смерти, парой резких движений стёрла со щёк слёзы и надела шлем. Прежний путь окончился тупиком, но под ноги уже ложился новый, осталось лишь ступить на него и делать, что должно, а там — будь что будет.

Время скорби истекло, настало время действовать.


End file.
